Fight Until The End
by sputty13
Summary: In this one-shot through Peeta Mellark's point of view, experience the fight of how Peeta received his life-threatening cut in the leg during his fight with Cato.


a/n: Peeta's perspective of the fight against Cato after Katniss dropped the hive of tracker jackers onto the Careers, and Peeta saved her from getting caught. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

I crash through the trees, spear lifted and ready to aim at whoever it is that I hear from where the Careers and I left Katniss at the spot where she dropped the tracker jacker nest on us. I came back to get the bow and arrows. It's the only one in the arena and Katniss needs it. Once I get them, I will find Katniss again and give them to her, hoping she will understand that this has been my whole plan the entire time. I was only with the Careers to protect Katniss, even though they thought I was leading them to her. I try to recall the plan back, but my mind has grown incredibly foggy to what is real and not since I was stung. I still feel the pounding pain from the sting by my ear and the ones on my arms. The water from the lake did not do much, but enough to wipe the illusionary visions away so I could continue my plan.

It was so hard to act like I didn't care for Katniss when she was up in the tree. I wanted to help her so much, but there was nothing I could do. Besides, I knew Cato was too big to climb as high as Katniss. She weighs lighter, and her body has formed over the years to adjust to these certain areas. And I can't forget the endless practice she has had.

As I think of her, I come to the clearing, poised to throw at the tribute. But it's not just any tribute, its Katniss, with her bow strung and ready to pierce my heart with her arrow in a blink of an eye. Shock and fear register through me as I realize she thinks I was coming to kill her. I drop my arm and begin to explain but I hear Cato slashing through the trees, and I know our time together is limited. I don't have time to explain, only time to save her.

"What are you still doing here?" I say. Doesn't she have the sense to flee? I look at the arrows in her hands and realize that's what she came back for.

"Are you mad?" She risked her life to get that weapon, when I was going to get it for her. But by the way I have been acting, I don't think she thought so. Well now she has her weapon, now she has to get out of here. She has to move!

"Get up! Get up!" She moves and stands there confused. I know she is but I have to save her. No time to explain. I hear Cato behind me, and shove her.

"Run! Run!" I scream.

With the alarming look in her eyes before she ran, I could tell Cato was behind me. I turn around and see the glare in his eyes.

"You let her go, and now your going to pay," he spats at me. I see the hatred in his eyes and know he wants me to be the next corpse packaged home. He takes off running towards me, and our weapons clash. His sword is more powerful than my spear, and wins over. Cato draws back to take a swing, as I duck and dive under his arm, before he slashes at where I used to be standing. I may be a baker's son but then again it's a house full of boys, so not all of our time is spent baking.

I admire my move, but Cato reacts quickly and spins around, slicing my arm. He grabs my forearm and throws me against the tree, knocking the spear out of my hand. A sneer crosses his face as his arm rises, ready to finish me off. The sword comes down hard but I manage to stop his arm right before it tears my skin. I feel him pressing down, harder and harder, and I know that I cannot hold on much longer. I turn my leg in and kick the back of his knee, forcing it to bend. Cato loses his balance and collapses to the ground. This gives me enough time to find my spear. Just as my fingers are enclosing around the handle, I hear Cato rise. I make quick movements as I turn and charge towards him. I knock him down with my spear, cutting him from his temple to his chin. I pin him down, but right away I can tell my body is not big enough to hold him for long. I step on his arm, releasing the deadly sword. This pains Cato and he screams in anger.

He takes my foot and twists it until I fall. He grabs my leg and yanks me back, forcing dirt to find its way into my mouth. Cato pins me down in such a way I can't seem to move. I spit the dirt up in his face and attempt to get up but knowing it isn't possible. Cato wipes his face as I grab my spear and stab his body. He jerks up and screeches in pain. We roll until we hit a nearby rock, smearing blood across its edges. I crawl away, dragging myself to the nearest rock for protection. In the state Cato is in I can see he won't attack for another minute. I take this time to rip off my shirtsleeve to examine the first cut on my arm. I can feel the warm blood drip down my arm. I quickly tie the sleeve around it to soak it up. All right, its time to move.

I stand up and turn around just as Cato slams me back on the ground so hard it knocks the air out of me. I grab Cato's head and crush it against the boulder I was hiding behind. Blood flies everywhere and lands around us like it is raining. A small pool starts to form under my arm, as Cato's body presses it. I flip Cato over and grab for my spear, but I am not fast enough. Cato grabs my neck, cutting off my air. I throw my head back, knocking him in the head. This causes me to lose my vision for a moment, and the world starts to spin.

No, No! I can't stop now. I will die if I stop now. The thought of losing Katniss without saying goodbye pains me more than anything I have ever felt before. When I am with her, I feel like I am home again. I want her, more importantly I need her, but does she need me?

I crawl across the rotating ground, as I fall from side to side. I grab onto a tree and pull myself up, smearing blood all over its bark. Cato is up and running towards me. I can't move, can't think, can only barely breath and as Cato slashes my leg. I scream as the pain rushes through my entire body like changing temperature. I immediately feel the sweat clump on my forehead as Cato hits me. The blood is burning through my leg. Anger fires in my heart as I grab Cato's head and throw it against the tree. Cato loses conscience and falls to the ground.

I grab onto the tree for support, but my leg loses its strength and I collapse on the ground. I must kill Cato, I think, but I can't. With the little energy I have I must get out of here. All the blood will give that there was a fight, and it will surely track predators. Also, if Cato wakes up he will surely go hunting for me. I have to flee. I have to be smart. If I am going to die, I have to know I gave myself a chance.

First, I will find water. If there is water, then there is mud, and I can camouflage myself in mud so no one will find me. I begin to drag myself, but the pain stabs me. I try moving about an inch, but I already begin hyperventilating. I have to keep moving.

The pain is raw and the wound is oozing buckets of blood around me. As I drag myself to a nearby boulder, I take a rest. Blood, sweat, and spit fill my mouth as I try to calm the excruciating pain coming from the gash on my leg. The sickness gets the best of me as I bend over and throw up my mornings serving of crackers and beef. The smell suggests a second round so I quickly leave the spot and drag myself until I fall face first in a stream. I lay there, motionless, as life slips from me with each drop of red liquid.

After a few minutes I am able to sit up and indulge myself in the mud surrounding me. I spread patterns on my face, to finish it off. I can still feel the blood soaking my clothes. As I lay down, I come to think that maybe this isn't such a bad place to die.

I begin to think of all the things I love in life. I think of my loving father, who always made sure I got my fare share of food, and watched out for me when my brothers were in a fight. I think of all the fun times I have had with my brothers. Sword fighting with wooden blocks in the kitchen as mother screamed at us. The brothers who helped prepare me for times like these in the Hunger Games. Of course they didn't know that then, but I am sure they do now.

I think of my mother. She's a beautiful lady who I thought of as the only women I wanted to be with, but that has changed ever since I met Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who stole my heart that day at school when she sang the harvest song. The girl who twirled and giggled at the interview who made my heart fill with joy. The girl who was freezing and dying of hunger when I gave her the burnt bread. The girl with such ravishing beauty that arose out of the flames from the outfit she was wearing in the chariot, and her hand so tightly woven into mine during the ride. The hand that could perfectly time the release of an arrow to pierce a squirrel right in the eye. The hand that could be so firm yet so comforting that you just never want to let go of it. The hand of the girl I wish I could see one last time before I die. The world goes dark, and I black out.


End file.
